


Turning The Table's.

by mindcomber



Category: Bad Girls (1994)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied violence., Rare Fandoms, Spoilers, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Girl Power!Fortune favor's the brave...Four Brothel worker's?...Now no more!





	Turning The Table's.

**Author's Note:**

> A tale told from a cryptic view-point...

Pro's fightin' for freedom's sake...

Four fabulous females!  
Four sultry ladies!  
Four great gun totin' gals!  
Four beautiful bathing belles!  
Four worldly-wise women!

Kickin' 'n killin'  
Fleein' abuse...No noose.

Discussin' 'n plannin'  
Hidin' 'n escapin'...Jail breakin'.

Ridin' rough shot...Ridin' high  
Trials 'n troubles...A plenty.

Robbin' 'n takin' a floggin'  
Revenge 'n recognition.

Westward headin'  
New startin'...  
__________________________________  
Epilogue:

A good ole' boy  
Happened along their way  
Name of Josh McCoy.

Too late for hero's?  
Hell no!  
Four fortunate achiever's  
One 'n all  
Away they go...

The End.


End file.
